When You Can't Sleep At Night
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: From BeMyHeroSeverus comes a new fanfic, ever wanted to see all kinds of character pairings? Well look no more. In my latest fic I will explore all kinds of relationships, so come join me on this adventure when there will be firewhiskey and sexcapades...Oh I didn't tell you? These are smutty oneshots yay, read and review multiple pairings and sexual themes included
1. Severus Snape

Chapter One: Severus Snape

It was a long day. There were tears, sweat, and blood but somehow she found a way through it all. In an exhausted heap she fell unto her bed. Her body ached and throbbed. She flipped around her sheets, though she was tired her body would not relax. In a frustrated groan she flipped onto her back staring at the darkness.

She was wound tight and needed to do something to unwind. She squeezed her legs together, a tingle deep within. Her hand trailed down passing the elastic of her pajama bottoms and to her soft mound. She stroked her inner thigh softly. She closed her eyes imagining her touch to be another's

The clock chimed loudly throughout the castle. The 7th year Ravenclaw girl counted 12 chimes. When it was quiet once more she looked back to the pages of her book. She should be in bed or at least in her room studying for her upcoming N.E.W.T's but

she just couldn't deal with her room mates snoring. So she picked up a book, snuck out, sat in the Astronomy Tower and just lost herself in a world of romance and fantasy.

The soft sound of footsteps had her frozen for a second. Quickly she put an disillusionment charm on herself trying not to quiver from the feel of slime going down her spine. She lowered her breathing and sat still waiting for whichever Professor that was on duty to pass by.

Her heart quicken and she tried not to make a single noise as Professor Snape came into view. Of all the professors it had to be him. He was the youngest by far and relatively new, replacing Professor Slughorn just a few years back as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house. He was mean and could cut you to tears with just his words and soft voice.

She gulped and shrunk as much as she could into the corner. He was the last person you wanted to catch you out past curfew. She carefully followed his every move. Yet something was off. He steps were slightly off, he looked deflated. He was hunched over his forehead touching the rail of the tower. He almost look, but she couldn't imagine, but he had to be; she was sure Professor Snape was drunk if not slightly buzzed. He definitely was not sober, though.

Damn if she was a Lion she would have been reckless enough to try to sneak past him, but her chances of getting caught were still high. Drunk or not Snape was not one to mess with. The most logical thing was to wait for him to leave or pass out.

The wind blew pass her causing her to shiver. He lifted him head as the wind pass him as well, and looked around the tower. She could see his eyes, they were glossy but not fogged over. So buzzed and not completely wasted. He continued to stare in her direction causing her to squirm. She was disillusioned but a simple spell and he could find her.

Her heart jumped into her throat, when he lit his wand up. The light almost blinded her. She forced herself to stay still.

"I already know you're there. Come out." He voice was low and firm.

She stayed still, unsure of how he knew.

He waved his wand and she felt his revealing charm wash over her. She stood up as he walked closer undoing her disillusionment charm. He stopped a few feat away from her as she became visible once more.

She stood up straight and tried to show no fear. Though she imagined she didn't look very tough in her white tank top, tight shorts and oversized unzipped jacket. Being muggle born she tended to dress very differently than her roommates who her half blood and fullblood.

"Miss Snow, you are out late."

"Yes Professor I realized it's past curfew."

He circled her, like a hunter teasing his prey. "Well now what should we do about that?" His voice was firm and he spoke slowly.

She gulped, was she suppose to answer that or was it rhetorical. It was hard to tell with him, even more so has he was not completely himself.

He stopped in front of her staring down into her dark jade eyes. "I think 50 points from Ravenclaw and 2 weeks detention should suffice."

"Yes sir." She moved to leave, glad to get away unscathed.

But he caught her wrist. "Did I say you could leave."

"S-sorry Professor?" She stood stunned.

"I didn't say you could leave."

She stepped back away from him, taking back her wrist. "Sir are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine." He took a step forward. This time he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're so beautiful." He bent down to kiss her.

She let him, unable to move. His lips were soft and the light taste of firewhiskey hung on his tongue. While Severus Snape was no looker she was always mesmerized by his voice. She loved when he lectured them in advanced potions. She could listen to it for hours. He was actually a good kisser.

Her heart pounded in her throat. She was snogging a Hogwarts Professor in her pajamas on the Astronomy Tower, and she liked it. She felt the familiar tingle between her legs. How far would Professor Snape go she wondered. Feeling usually brave she reached down and felt Professor Snape at full attention. He groaned into her mouth.

She pressed herself closer to him and let his hands roam over her body. She slipped her jacket off. The October cold was instant and harsh, she shivered.

Snape stopped for a moment feeling her shiver. In some swift movement he cast a warming charm over the tower and some cushions. He gently laid her on the cushions. His hand trailed up her leg and stopped at her inner thigh, stroking gently. He pulled her top down taking a nipple into his mouth. He licked it and sucked slightly.

Her breath hitched as her body felt sensations she never knew before. Her body twitched as he pulled her shorts off and rubbed the warm spot between her legs. He switched nipples making sure to give each breast an equal amount of attention.

She squirmed and gasp under the attention. Sure she wasn't a virgin but clumsily around with other seventh years was nothing compared to an older man. He was powerful and demanding, knew what he wanted and took it. He slid a long slender finger into her wet folds. She cried out has he brought her closer to the edge, without pushing her over.

"pl-please I…"

"shhh…" he whispered in her ear, and softly bit down. She whimpered. "I'm not done with you yet."

Snape slid a second finger in and pumped faster. She moved her hips, riding his fingers. With a loud cry she felt her walls tighten before her release came. She held onto him as her body shook and her breaths came out in gasp.

She fell back unto the cushions trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe Professor Snape could do just that with his fingers, and he wasn't even done.

He aligned himself with her and slowly slid in. He gently thrust his hips, allowing her to adjust to his above average size. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him bringing him down for a kiss. She moved his hips to match his.

Their moans and wet skin slapping filled the Astronomy Tower. Close to release, Snape sped up his thrust. She felt that familiar fire deep in her belly before it exploded and she cried out in release. A few thrust and Snape followed her. He collapsed on top of her. Slowly their hard breathing subsided.

When she could breath again, she spoke, "Professor, can you get off me now?"

He didn't answer. She squirmed out from under him realizing he had fallen asleep on her. She quickly got dress. She had two choices she could leave him or take him to his chambers. Unsure of where exactly they were she opted for the first choice. She put his clothes back on, thank merlin for magic the muggle way would have been way to hard, and conjured some blankets.

She headed back to Ravenclaw Tower on wobbly legs vowing to never reveal to anyone that she slept with Severus Snape.

She rubbed her clit faster till finally her body shook and she bit down her tongue to keep from crying out, as her release came and dripped down her thigh. She relaxed her body, riding on the euphoric feeling of her stress melting away. Sleep came easier that night.


	2. Remus and Sirius

Chapter Two: Remus and Sirius

She crawled into her sheets exhausted. How life could just beat the crap out her and expect her to go on, she'll never know. But go on she did. Her clit tingled begging to be touch. She reached down and lightly stroked it. So many things she could touch herself to. What would it be tonight?

Remus Lupin padded down the stairs in the dark house careful not to wake anything. It wasn't the most understanding house, considering it once belong to dark wizards but it was all he had. Being a werewolf he found it hard to work which made living quite hard. Currently he was staying with other werewolf's trying to get them on The Orders side but that was proving to be difficult since Greyback was whispering in their ears as well.

Since Sirius had offered up his house for the Order, Lupin had been staying here when he wasn't out in the wild. Even if it was evil it felt good to be with Sirius again. He had missed his friend dearly struggling over the years between believing he was a dark wizard and denying it with ever fiber of his bean.

"Sorry, I was just getting a glass of water."

Remus had flicked his wand on when he entered the kitchen, to find it already inhabited.

Sirius Black smiled, "it's okay, Remus."

Remus took the chair across from his friend. He looked tired, worn out. Being back in his childhood home that he had spent so many years running from had to be very painful. He wished he could chase the nightmares away.

"You look weary my friend, I have a sleeping potion if you want."

"I'll be fine." He stood up, "Goodnight moony."

Remus sighed in defeat. Sirius was just as stubborn has he remembered. He headed back up stairs, his water forgotten. He paused as he passed Sirius bedroom door. It was faint but his ears could pick up the soft sobs coming from the other side.

His heart broke as he decided what to do. Barge in and comfort his friend, who would probably rather die than be embarrassed, or leave him to his pain. He conjured up some Firewhiskey and two glasses. He couldn't leave Sirius alone. He wasn't that type of person.

He knocked firmly, pausing so Sirius could regain his composure, before opening the door slowly. "I brought some firewhiskey." He said peacefully, pretending he didn't hear his cries.

Sirius gave his friend a small smile, "Thank you."

Remus handed him a glass and filled his own, taking a seat next to Sirius on the bed.

"do you remember the first time we had firewhiskey?" Sirius asked.

Remus tried not to laugh as the memory came forward. "yes. Why James thought he could replace his father's firewhiskey with apple cider without him finding out is beyond me."

Sirius shuddered, "I still can't believe his father dressed us in drag."

"You made a very pretty blonde."

Sirius choked on his firewhiskey, Remus unable to hold back started laughing.

"Oh haha moony." He chugged the firewhiskey bottle. "didn't know you had a thing for blondes" He winked at Remus.

Remus blush. He didn't have a thing for blondes well until he saw Sirius. He watched has his friend drank half the bottle. His eyes held years of pain and there was nothing he could do.

It didn't take too long before Sirius was completely hammered. He swayed on the bed and his words started to slur.

Remus stood up, "get some sleep, Sirius."

"Moony...wait…" Sirius hiccuped, he looked up with such broken eyes, "I don't want... hiccup...to be alone...hiccup."

Remus hugged his friend tightly, "I'll never leave you alone, padfoot."

"good...hiccup….cause I love...hiccup...you moony."

"I love you too Sirius, get some sleep."

Sirius brought his face to rest on Remus's shoulder, he inhaled deeply taking in his scent. "Remus," he moaned, "I really do love you."

Before he could register that it was actually happening, Sirius's lips were crushing his in a passionate kiss. He wasted no time in returning it, pushing him back on his bed. Something in him snapped. He didn't question it, didn't care that Sirius was hammered, he'd been waiting years for this and was not about to miss his only chance.

He groaned as he rubbed himself closer to Sirius. Needing more He practically ripped off his pants, to get to his hard and waiting member. Remus licked the tip before taking it all into his warm waiting mouth.

Sirius moaned, "Oh fuck, Remus."

Remus bobbed his head up and down savoring the sweet and slightly salty taste of Sirius. He sucked on his balls lightly. He took his finger and softly rubbed around his opening.

Remus reached down unzipping his pants and freedom himself. His tugged on it, moaning.

"Remus, do that again."

He took Sirius deeper into his throat and let out a low moan. Sirius began to thrust his hips, trying to get deeper into Remus's throat. His moans encouraged him. He grabbed the werewolf's head, tugging on his hair. With a final grunt, Sirius spilled his hot seed into his warm waiting mouth.

Sirius lay catching his breath, "bloody hell."

Remus made to move off the bed, but Sirius caught his wrist and pulled him back down. He flipped him over, pinning him down with his knees.

"where do you think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow. Slowly he kissed him down his stomach to his aching member. He licked the tip, causing Remus to let out a hiss.

Sirius moaned, "you like that moony." He smiled mischievously. He licked him slowly from shafts to tip. Remus moaned trying to keep himself in his mouth, but Sirius gripped his hips and pinned them down. He sucked on his balls and licked up to the tip.

Remus growled, "Stop playing, Sirius."

He chuckled finally taking Remus all the way, who moaned. Sirius bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue every so often. His moans grew louder, till finally he let out a growl and

Sirius crawled up to lay next to Remus. He finally succumbed to the firewhiskey, his snores filling the empty bedroom.

Remus detangled himself from Sirius. He took one last look at him, savoring every moment with him, sadden that they wouldn't have a repeat.

"obliviate."


	3. Draco and Hermione

O**kay hello you all my lovely beautiful readers and talented writers, so this is pretty much sexy one shots. Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what pairing you would like to see. I'll give you a shout out dedicate the chapter to you. So drop down into the review box. brownie points to whoever figures out the theme lol**

Chapter Three: Draco and Hermione.

She lay in the dark, her tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her body ached, her soul was heavy, and her head was pounding. It was so late but this was the only time she had to herself, she always stretched it as far as she could. She rubbed either shoulder trying to relieve some tension. Slowly she moved her hand to her breast. She rubbed around her nipple, then pinched it between two fingers, twisting it slightly. Her other hand trailed down pass the elastic of her pajama bottoms. She rubbed herself softly.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted. It was very late and she was still at the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had been gone for a few short years and everything was still a mess. Her eyes dropped; a loud yawn escaping from her. Just as she was about to lay her head a shuffling sound startled her.

She shot up and out of her desk. Not to long ago she was attacked in her office. A Death Eater had snuck up on her while it was late. His spells were weak and he was to deranged to do any actual damage to Hermione. She didn't survive a war just to die pathetically in her office. He was taken and locked up in Azkaban.

"Lumos." She walked carefully to her door, peeking out into the darkness. A door shut to her left. She turned but couldn't see nothing. "who's there."

She heard a bang, then, "bloody hell!" a male voice. One that took her a few seconds to recognize.

She rolled her eyes. "Lumos Maximus." Her light grew bigger and she could finally see the outline of a male.

He was hunched over, when he saw the light he stood up. "Oh hey Granger."

"Draco." Hermione raised her eyebrows in annoyance. She sighed and turned to leave. Nothing scary, just a snake.

"Wait Granger."

She turned around, puzzled. Never in her life would she think those words would escape his lips.

"What?"

"I um, I...can't find my wand. I think...I think...I… a I had too much to drink with Blaise. He c-c-can really hold his firewhiskey."

"Are you, Malfoy asking for my help."

He paused, "y-yes."

She rolled her eyes. The faster she gets him out of there the sooner she could get back to her work.

"accio Dracos wand."

A minute passed before it came flying into Hermione's view. She caught it and handed it to Draco. "Here have a nice night."

She turned to leave.

"one more thing."

"what?"

"I think ima be sick."

"Hurry I have a loo in my office."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the sounds of Draco up heaving assaulted her ears. What had the world come to that the Great Draco Malfoy would ask for Hermione Granger's help.

Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts she had notice a change in him. He was still an arrogant toe rag but he had matured greatly since. He was civil enough around the office but she was sure the little shit from Hogwarts was still in there somewhere.

Draco finally came stumbling out of her restroom. He made to to the sofa and flopped down.

Hermione irritated tried to politely kick him out. "all better now. Good. Have a nice night, there's the door. I got work to do."

"Gee Granger it's 11 on a Friday night. Why are you in the office go have fun or something."

"I'm doing something to help the Wizarding World. I don't see how taking shots of firewhiskey does anyone any good."

"of course Miss Granger doesn't know how to party there isn't a book to tell you how."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I know perfectly well how to have fun."

Dracos eyes glinted, "prove it and I'll leave."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Then you're just all talk, little cub."

Hermione let out a small growl, Draco could always get under her skin. "Fine."

She conjured up a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses; and sat next to Draco.

Draco smirked, "cheers mate."

Hermione gulped but took the shot. Her throat burned for a few seconds but she kept her face straight. No way was Draco gonna see she didn't much care for drinking.

He smirked, "not bad. Let's see what else you got."

He poured another. In just three short shots Hermione could feel her head getting light. Her body was on fire. She removed her blazer, and undid the top button of her shirt.

Draco paused, sneaking a glance at the young muggle born. His eyes trailed down her neck, wishing she would just unbutton one more, so he could see more.

Hermione took another. "You know, I don't really see the point in getting totally pissed. Making a fool of yourself on purpose."

"Sometimes you just want to forget where you are.." he paused, " Just be someone else for a moment."

"How deep" Hermione closed her eyes and took another shot. It registered somewhere in her mind that she should stop but her common sense was hindered at the moment. "So this is what I've been reduced to," she sighed, " drinking with the bane of my Hogwarts existence."

Draco was silent a moment, then he looked Hermione straight in the eyes, they looked so sad, like a dark stormy day….."I'm sorry." He said impassioned,

Hermione nearly choked on her firewhiskey, "are you apologizing to me?" yet the look in his eyes told her he wasn't lying, and in an instant; she had forgiven him.

Draco tried not to turn red. "Yes, Granger." he toned returned to normal, slightly haughty. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry to say it was the way I was raised. But I'm not that spoiled child anymore."

"Okay, apology accepted. Unless this is a trick, then I will hex you into oblivion."

Draco took another shot. "No trick. Truth is I'm attracted to you."

Everything froze, because Hermione was very very certain that Draco Malfoy had just said he found her attractive. She was horrified, slightly embarrassed, but mostly flattered which confused her. Draco and her, never.

Draco took advantage of Hermione statue state; he slid closer to her. Slowly, he leant down and placed a firm kiss on her lips. He paused for a moment, giving her a chance to say no, before he kissed her harder.

Draco Malfoy was kissing her. She never thought those words could be formed in sentence. Nor could she fathom why her arms were wrapping around the young purebloods body and her lips were kissing back. She couldn't think only feel, and he felt exciting, hot, and irresistible. Her hands moved on their own, they started to unbutton her shirt. She threw it off and pressed closer to him.

Draco moaned, he quickly tore his shirt off as well, needing to feel her soft skin. He wrapped his arms around back and unhook her bra. He softly rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Hermione gasped in his mouth and pressed herself closer. His hands roamed all over pulling her closer. He moved his hand up her skirt to touch the cotton of her panties. She rubbedherself against him.

He broke the kiss to pull himself and Hermione to their feet. He spun her around and bent her over her own desk. He pressed himself against her back, taking one hand to her clit and the other to unzip his pants. He bit down on her ear, "ya sure Granger."

"yes" She replied shakily

He positioned himself behind her and slowly slid in, Hermione gasped. A fire erupted inside her belly, she grit her teeth has Draco filled her. This was fire and passion, she wanted to grip tight and never let this feeling go again. Her heart thumped against her chest, and her moans filled her ears. Slowly she lost herself.

Draco pumped steadily, cupping her breast in his hand. He leaned over and kissed her neck, the moans fueling his passion. Granger felt tight and hot wrapped around him, all those years bullying her, never did she suspect that he longed for her, when she grew into her body around 4th year he was stuck. Her hair was beautiful, her smile made him want to kiss her, and oh merlin was she so smart. He savored her, slowlying pumping himself deep into her, her moans egging him on.

She tighten on him, "Oh fuck Dracoooo.." she came undone, cumming on him. He pumped faster making it last, until finally he unloaded into her.

Panting, they slowly put their clothes back on. Hermione seemed to regain some of her composure back, yet her cheeks were still slightly pink. "Ahem, well Malfoy glad you found your wand."

He smirked, "that wasn't the only thing I found," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Malfoy ima lay down, I still feel a little dizzy from the firewhiskey, please see yourself out my office."

Just like Hermione, probably regretting it, overthinking the pros and cons of their love making, but to Draco this was it, his way in. He finally had her and he wasn't letting go. Cupping her cheek he smirked, "Don't worry Granger, there's plenty more where that came from." He kissed her passionately and walked out the door.

Hermione her head still spinning collapsed on her couch. 

* * *

Finally her rubbed her clit, everything tightening as her release came. She let out a sign has her cum dripped down her thigh. She turned over and snuggled into her blanket, slowly she feel asleep. 


End file.
